kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Man, Beast, or God?!
|series = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined |number = 64 |airdate = November 22, 2017 |writer = Pat141elite |next = Belly of the Beast |previous = Shadow of the Day |}} is the sixty-fourth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This episode properly introduces the Amazons route of Act IV and the debuts of and . Synopsis Both the Space Explorers and Goro begin their investigation in regards with the Amazonz when Samus and her party already went to Tomoko City. Goro along with Kuroto investigate a forest in the western end of the outskirts where Shadow Winger witnesses a fight between two lizard men. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * : Build Cast * |難波重三郎|Nanba Jūsaburō}}: |浜田 晃|Hamada Akira}} Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |藤井 祐伍|Fujii Yūgo}} * : |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor Rider Gashats *'Gashat used:' **Genm *** **** , *'Level used:' **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Lock, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira **Inorganic: Jet |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 71. *The episode's title is similar to the format of 's episode titles consisting of three objects/events that appear/happen in the episode itself, with the middle one usually a non-sequitur. In this case, this episode refers to the involvement of the Space Explorers, Goro and his harem, and the CR Riders in the ensuing conflict between humans and , the Amazon Riders: , , and finally , and the "God" in question being . External Links *Episode 64 at FanFiction.Net